


New Life

by yunchuyin



Category: The Social Network (2010), What we do in the shadows
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampire Eduardo, Werewolf Mark, 吸血鬼生活AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin，Sean， Chris和Billy是四只合住的吸血鬼，一天，Sean的仆人Christy带来了Eduardo，他被Billy转化了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

0.  
  
在Palo Alto，某个秘密社群每隔几年就会为某件盛事聚会起来——邪恶的化妆舞会。  
  
在为舞会准备的几个月里，一个纪录片摄制组被允许接近拍摄这个社群中的某一些人。  
  
1.  
  
 **Dustin POV**  
  
嘿你们好，我叫Dustin，是只吸血鬼，今年379岁。  
  
等等别拍这里，先让我从我的棺材里爬起来，6点了，让我拉开窗帘缝看一看，很好，太阳落山，我们该起床了。  
  
嗯，现在可以继续拍了。我打算去叫我的室友们起床。这个房子里一共住了四只吸血鬼，我喜欢热闹，和别人在一起。他们都很好，我们已经一起生活有段时间了，不太长，大概几十年的样子，但我真的很喜欢他们。  
  
（上楼梯的声音）  
  
看这里，储物间，Sean住这里，他喜欢倒吊着睡。  
  
（敲门）  
  
Sean~嘿，Sean~昨晚过得好吗？  
  
——我变成只狗啪啪啪了。  
  
酷！十五分钟以后我们在厨房开个会，好吗？  
  
——好吧。  
  
要关门吗？（关上门）  
  
  
（敲门，开门）  
  
Chris，你醒了吗Chris？Oh，不好意思，抱歉，抱歉。  
  
（关门）  
  
（再开门）  
  
——干什么？现在几点了？  
  
呃，我们十分钟后要在厨房开个会。  
  
——二十。（关门）  
  
  
好吧，他总是这个样子，你们知道，最好别惹他。  
  
（掀开地下室门板，下楼梯）  
  
我们要带只鸡下去，给Billy，他现在不爱动了，我们得照顾好他。我要去叫他起床了。  
  
（费力地移动石板门）  
  
要轻点声叫他，嘿，Billy，Billy？Billy——Billy该起床了~  
  
——嘶。  
  
听着，我们十分钟后要开会。你不必参加，但我觉得至少得跟你说声，以防万一……呃，地板上到处都是东西，Billy，你需要扫帚吗？或许我该给你带一把扫帚下来，如果你想清理这些残骸的话……  
  
——嘶哈！  
  
啊哦，别激动，别激动。对了，我给你带了只鸡，还咕咕叫呢。  
  
（关上石板门）  
  
  
 **地点：厨房**  
  
Chris一头金发乱糟糟的，他看起来没什么精神，询问坐在对面的Dustin：“Billy不来了吗？”  
  
“Billy都8000岁了，不用叫他来了。”  
  
红发吸血鬼回答，他不会告诉Chris他是被Billy恐吓了，绝不。  
  
坐在他俩中间的Sean自顾自写着谱子，不时抬头，两眼放空，也许有新灵感了吧。  
  
Dustin拿出他心爱的小本子：“那么我想快速划分一下大家在公寓里的职责，这费不了什么事。”  
  
转头看向Sean：“我们并不想指挥你，Sean，你超级酷，可你从来都不做家务！”  
  
头发打卷儿的吸血鬼停下羽毛笔，有些得意地看向同伴：“哇，很高兴知道我很酷！谢谢！”  
  
“这不是重点！你有没有好好听。”  
  
“Chris说得对，我们开这个会不是要讨论你有多酷。”  
  
“我一直有收拾。”  
  
“不，你没有。”  
  
“这就是为什么我们要开这个会。”  
  
金发吸血鬼有点生气：“重点是你五年都没刷过盘子！”  
  
他说真的因为水槽显然已经堆成了一座小山。  
  
“这挺让人受不了的，Sean，盘子和杯子上还沾满血，有点像恐怖片现场。生活在这种环境里实在太糟糕了。”  
  
“极其糟糕！我每次带人过来都觉得很难堪。”  
  
Sean不以为然，大拇指磨蹭着羽毛笔：“那又没什么，反正你最后总是要杀了他们的。吸血鬼才不刷盘子呢。”  
  
  
 **Dustin POV**  
  
Sean是个年轻叛逆的吸血鬼，总是做些疯狂的事，说些疯狂的话。他就是那个坏小子，出人意表的bad boy。  
  
就在几年前，他还找女巫给他施法，让他像个人类一样，能晒太阳啦，吃东西啦，为了这个他答应给女巫写七百首歌。瞧他现在天天抓着笔，就是为了还债。他变成吸血鬼前是个吟游诗人，后来当过一段时间歌手，所以我猜他干得还不错。  
  
扯远了，之前我们说到哪儿了？哦，Sean把自己弄得像个人类。我们都以为他会去谈个恋爱什么的，但是他却跑去开公司，音乐相关反正。后来又把公司玩儿垮了，跑回来继续当吸血鬼。我觉得没有几个吸血鬼会像他一样疯狂，但Sean大多数时候挺有趣的，虽然他真的有点叛逆。  
  
  
*这两节大量引用原台词  
  
  
2.  
  
 **Sean POV**  
  
那么轮到我了。  
  
这种时候还是打个招呼为好你们说呢？  
  
既然Dustin已经说过我开公司的事情，我想你们之中聪明的那些应该已经猜到我是谁了。一点儿没错，Sean Parker，另外你们可以顺便猜猜我当歌手的时候叫什么，答案会有点惊喜，大概。  
  
但我们不接受粉丝献花，谢谢，公寓够乱了。不过你要是愿意把自己打包过来，我们非常乐意接收。  
  
我今年183岁，对吸血鬼而言还很年轻，Dustin和Chris认为正是如此导致我像个青春期男生，但他们错了，其实我一直都这样，否则我也不会成为一个吸血鬼。  
  
那天我出门寻找灵感，路过一个古堡，非常非常古老的古堡，看上去就像恐怖传说的插图再现。我就想，我该去参观一下，这可是个绝佳的素材。  
  
然后你们知道了，我感觉马上就要死去，接着有股液体流进我嘴里。是Billy的血，他把我变成了吸血鬼，从那天起我们就是好朋友了。超坚贞的友谊，长达183年之久。  
  
  
 **Dustin POV**  
  
好的Sean，干得漂亮！让我们把摄像机往右边移动一点，Billy难得出来，你们应该多拍拍他。来Billy，对大家笑一笑。好，好的，辛苦你了Billy。  
  
下面是Chris，我不知道他以前叫什么但他告诉我他叫Chris，就是这样。  
  
Chris是个成长于中世纪的老派吸血鬼，大约800多岁，所以某些方面他有点固执，比如坚持应该有人引荐再出场。  
  
这样行了吗？  
  
  
 **Chris POV**  
  
呃，你们好。  
  
我叫Chris，862岁，金发……我可以聊Dustin吗？或者为你们朗诵诗歌？我以前对文学和历史都很感兴趣。  
  
——提醒一下，最好不要，862岁的老古董写的诗，你们懂。  
  
谢谢补充，Sean，你可以滚回去睡觉了。  
  
那我们聊Dustin。  
  
Dustin是个18世纪的吸血鬼，红头发乐天派，多数时间有点儿像小孩子，但和Sean不同，他很听话。大家都喜欢他。  
  
事实上，合住就是Dustin提议的，我们同意了。后来Sean说他怀念开公司的日子，我们就又搬家到了这里。  
  
  
 **地点：厨房**  
  
“那么我们说好了，”红头发的吸血鬼对Sean道，“洗盘子，收拾厨房。”  
  
“正经吸血鬼从不洗盘子！”  
  
“那你让Christy来洗也行，总之我们不能生活在一个堆满血盘子的公寓里。”  
  
“好吧。顺便再让她带几个人来，开个派对？”  
  
“派对不错。”  
  
“同意。”  
  
  
 **Christy POV**  
  
是的，我是个人类，暂时还是。不用怀疑，我能晒太阳，哈佛毕业，如果你想读完一个大学至少得去上课不是吗？  
  
Sean是我的主人，他让我干什么我就得干什么，比如现在，我得给他找几个人，通常而言就是受害者，然后去帮他洗盘子。  
  
作为交换，他承诺把我变成吸血鬼。青春不老对女人的吸引力不言而喻。  
  
呃，我刚确定好了邀请名单，Eduardo和Erica，前男友和一个无辜的漂亮姑娘。同时我会试着邀请Eduardo那个讨人厌的好朋友Mark，但他多半不会来，该死的宅男。  
  
另外如果你想知道，Mark就是Zuckerberg那个Mark。  
  
也许这事件好事，谁知道呢，毕竟我们都还上着Facebook。  
  
  
 **地点：公寓，阴森森的晚上。**  
  
“那个Eduardo穿得很正式，我喜欢他。”金发吸血鬼悄声对同伴说。  
  
“是啊，传统绅士教育，循规蹈矩，无趣的乖乖牌。”Sean不屑一顾，这种人他见多了，简直就是Sean Parker最好的反义词。  
  
“那个姑娘也挺漂亮的，我喜欢Christy的眼光。”  
  
派对要开始了，Dustin试图放一段轻柔浪漫的音乐来缓和气氛，他俩看上去都有点紧张。  
  
“你喜欢吃意面吗Eduardo？”Sean突然发问。  
  
“还行，怎么了？”有着柔和棕色瞳孔的男生回答，他的口音听上去带点儿异国情调。  
  
“没什么，真高兴我们准备了意面而已，尝尝看？”  
  
Sean指向Chris刚端上来的意面，淋上酱汁的面条一根根盘曲在盘子里。  
  
Erica也拿起了叉子。他们俩都尝了一下。  
  
Sean看上起很开心，这个吸血鬼偷偷转向镜头说道：“这是我最喜欢的把戏。吸血鬼可以暗示人们，让他们以为盘子里装的是意面。”  
  
然后他收起羽毛笔和谱子，语调夸张：“我都不知道你喜欢吃蠕虫，Eduardo。”  
  
客人们同时低头，Erica恶心得一把推开盘子站了起来。她很生气，以致于没说任何话就准备走人。Eduardo跟在她身后一起出去了。  
  
“哦不，这可不好。”红发吸血鬼说，和同伴一起开始捕捉猎物。  
  
他们逮到了Erica，接着听见窗外传来惊呼声。  
  
“是Billy，真难得。”  
  
“好吧归他了，Billy从上次咬过我以后就再也没喝过人血了。”  
  
“因为他爱上了吃鸡，说实话我觉得鸡血可真难喝。”  
  
“谁知道呢，快喝你的血吧。”  
  
3.  
  
由于出现特殊情况，摄制组分出一位成员去跟踪拍摄Eduardo的部分。  
  
 **Eduardo POV**  
  
说真的，你们非得跟着我吗，包括去医院？你们就没点别的事情可干？  
  
抱歉我现在有点焦躁，毕竟被咬了一口。  
  
医生说没什么大碍但是，有什么不太对劲，我不知道。它吸我的血，轻微的疼痛感，之后发生了什么我记不太清了，等我醒来我的衣服上沾满血，脖子上还有个牙印。  
  
我变成吸血鬼了是吗？真高兴现在依然是晚上。  
  
最好别回Mark家，我不想吓着他，万一我咬了他就更加不妙。我该找个酒店吗？以前来Palo Alto经常住的那家，我想我记得路。  
  
呃，先接个电话，是Mark，嘘——  
  
“不，没有，我没打算和Christy旧情复燃，一辈子也不会，她的疯狂程度超出你的想象，Mark。我住在外面，就今晚，其他事明早再说，好吗？就这样，现在是凌晨……凌晨一点，立刻上床睡觉，晚安Mark。”  
  
今晚太糟糕了，我是说，先是那些恶心的意面，然后现在是Mark……他平时不这样。但他对Christy一直有点儿反应过度，老实说我不知道为什么，Christy又不是他前女友。但他是对的，她真的太可怕了，从她在床上放火烧丝巾起我就该吸取教训。  
  
不好意思，我话太多了。只是我开始有点难受了，找人聊聊也许能有所帮助。  
  
我们到了。这里很安静，注重客人的隐私，如果我会变成个怪物什么的，大概比在别的地方好点儿。  
  
好吧，假设世界上有什么事情比被吸血鬼咬更糟糕，那就是之后凌晨一点过的短信。  
  
开门，Wardo。  
  
是Mark，上帝，他一定又黑了什么地方。我不想给他开门。最好别这么做。  
  
（十五分钟后）  
  
他太执着了，我不得不认输了。待会儿如果有什么不对记得提醒他逃跑，好吗？谢谢。  
  
  
 **地点：酒店**  
  
“你看起来糟糕极了，Wardo，就像被吸血鬼咬了一样。”  
  
“我想你是对的。”  
  
“什么意思？你领子上沾的是血吗？”  
  
Mark皱着眉仔细查看了Eduardo脖子上的牙印。  
  
“我被Christy带到了一栋奇怪的房子里，然后我就被什么东西给咬了，它还给我喝了它的血。”  
  
“听起来像吸血鬼。”  
  
“他们会飞，应该是。”  
  
“那么你也会变成一个吸血鬼？”  
  
“我不知道，我没觉得有什么变化。”Eduardo坐在沙发上，面色苍白：“可能有点儿发冷。”  
  
“你的手很冰，会不会是失血过多？也许它一次性并不需要那么多血，喝够了，就扔下你。”  
  
“但愿如此。”  
  
“先睡一觉吧，你看上去真的太疲倦了。”  
  
“我想先洗个澡，我身上满是血腥味，衣服全毁了。”  
  
“那好，有问题就喊我，我就在外面。”  
  
Eduardo进了浴室，Mark则打开电脑，开始搜索什么。  
  
（过了一段时间）  
  
浴室传来打碎东西的声音，Mark立刻跑过去。  
  
“Wardo？出了什么事，你还好吗？”  
  
Eduardo打开门，他的头发滴着水，神色不太自然。  
  
“过来。”  
  
他把Mark拽进去。  
  
浴室镜子蒙了一层薄薄的雾气，Mark的影像十分模糊。但镜子里没有Eduardo的影子，毋庸置疑。  
  
“所以……”  
  
“我变成了一只吸血鬼，这太……”他叹口气，坐到床上：“我要睡了，你最好回家，Mark，我不能保证你会安全，你必须离我远点儿。”  
  
“没必要。到现在为止你显然神志清醒。你想咬我吗？”  
  
Eduardo摇了摇头。  
  
“那我应该留下来陪着你。普通人都会在朋友生病时陪着他们。”  
  
“我不确定一只吸血鬼还应不应该归在人类的朋友范畴里。”  
  
“你当然是，别想太多。”  
  
“好吧，谢谢。我要睡了。”  
  
“等等，你该先把头发吹干。”  
  
“我不会因此感冒，看，我是只吸血鬼。”  
  
“水滴在枕头上你会不舒服，我去找吹风机，别睡，OK？”  
  
Mark走进浴室。  
  
  
 **Eduardo POV**  
  
他今晚表现得有些奇怪，我的意思是，他自己平时经常不吹头发就睡。也许我变成吸血鬼这件事对他的冲击有点太大了。  
  
对了，这一段可以剪掉吗，Mark也许不适合出现在纪录片里，你知道，关于Facebook。  
  
——Mark不会比吸血鬼更不适合。  
  
Uh，你说得对……不过我想最好先征得他同意。  
  
——他已经同意了，我们拍完会拷给他一份。  
  
呃，那好吧。  
  
  
 **地点：酒店**  
  
“你在笑？”  
  
“抱歉？”  
  
“你刚才在笑，我看见了。”  
  
“对不起，只是……我觉得这太不可思议了。”  
  
“变成吸血鬼？”  
  
“不，你帮我吹头发。这像是什么本世纪不可能发生的一百件事。”  
  
“那我在做了。”  
  
“是啊，谢谢。”  
  
“不客气。”  
  
（过了一阵）  
  
“你要休息了吗？”  
  
“是的，我要睡了。另外你可以躺靠近门的那一边，别睡太沉，有不对劲立刻离开。”  
  
“好，我记住了。晚安，Wardo。”  
  
“晚安Mark。”  
  
3.5  
  
“Wardo，你睡着了吗？”  
  
黑暗中响起轻声的提问。  
  
“不，还没呢。”  
  
“我猜也是，”人类停顿了一下，坐起身打开壁灯，“你没有呼吸。”  
  
“那听起来有点可怕。”  
  
Mark耸耸肩。事实上，他仅仅感觉怪异，就像从前他们一起窝在Kirkland的时候，他依然能感受到Eduardo，但这个熟悉的场景里此刻却缺少了理所当然的背景音。Eduardo不再是个人类了。  
  
准确来说，他的朋友已经死了。  
  
Mark打了个寒颤。  
  
灯光下Eduardo整个人都呈现出一种凝固般的古怪，他无疑很好看，单纯以长相来论他是Mark认为最好看的人，可以比喻为画中的杰作。然而现在他真的像一幅画了，被三流画家精细而充满匠气地拓印在画布上，由一部电影定格成薄薄的纸片。这样类似于维度坍缩的不真实感蚕食着Mark的感知，他伸手触摸有着温和棕色眼睛的吸血鬼好确定他没有陷入某个巨大而荒诞的梦境。  
  
但无论如何，Eduardo依然在这里。比起Palo Alto增加一起人口失踪案或者Facebook收到股东的死亡通知，Mark更愿意像此时一样目不转睛地注视着Eduardo。  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
神经末梢传递来的温度在意识里不断下沉。  
  
“有点冷……可能还有点热，我不知道。但我觉得你该离开了。”  
  
Eduardo的声音虚弱，眼眶不正常地发红，然后慢慢沁出液体。  
  
“你在流血。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
Mark拿了点纸过来递给Eduardo，指指自己的眼角。  
  
“谢谢。Mark，你真的该走了。”  
  
“你想咬我吗？”  
  
仿佛从每一寸骨骼中生长出的痛苦夺走了Eduardo摇头的力气，他看着Mark帮他擦掉眼角流出的血，暗沉发黑的红色。  
  
“这时候你顾不上伤害我。”  
  
Mark说得完全有道理，因为Eduardo干不了任何事，哪怕是尝试抓住Mark的手腕。  
  
除了飞起来。  
  
吸血鬼们都会飞，人类和新生的吸血鬼现在能将这一点从恐怖生物资料转移为常识了。  
  
Mark不得不仰起头观察Eduardo，他正背靠天花板和Mark对视。  
  
过了好一会儿，Eduardo恢复了一些力气，不再试图让Mark走出这个房间。那显然没用，除非他自己想否则Mark的决定不会被任何东西影响。所以这回Eduardo给出建议。  
  
“你可以躺下休息一会儿，既然我用不上它。”  
  
躺在床上是个好主意，起码不会令你的颈椎过度劳累。Mark接受了。  
  
Eduardo努力控制自己飘移到房间另一头的角落，确保跟Mark拉开足够远的距离，同时他的朋友能快速方便地捕捉到他的动作。  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
每过一段时间，Mark都会问一次，有时Eduardo会回答，有时他仅仅点头示意。  
  
他感受着身体里的痛苦，以及缓慢取代那感觉的、截然不同的力量，直到窗外的天空渐渐明亮起来。  
  
4.  
  
 **Eduardo POV**  
  
早上好，希望昨晚没有吓到谁。  
  
已经白天了，但我们不得不紧闭窗帘，以防止阳光照进来。对吸血鬼而言那确实很危险，我完全忽略了。幸好Mark及时救了我，感谢上帝昨天他坚持不愿意离开。  
  
呃，我现在还能感谢上帝吗？毕竟，新品种。（他做了个恐怖的鬼脸）  
  
我的眼角又开始流血了，稍等我一下。  
  
当个吸血鬼挺麻烦的，我是说，如果我得不停地擦血。但我见过的那几只显然没有出现这种状况，所以大概是转化初期的反应。  
  
我能感觉到一些力量，还有速度，最好的一点是飞起来，像这样。天花板，墙壁，全新的观察角度。  
  
或许还能变成蝙蝠，我不知道，我现在是一只蝙蝠了吗？我想最好的办法是去找那几只吸血鬼问问，他们也许会接受我，好歹是他们把我变成这样的。  
  
等太阳落山……呃，等我眼角不流血了，我就去问问。  
  
  
 **Mark POV**  
  
如果太闲你们可以去拍其他吸血鬼。  
  
  
 **Dustin POV**  
  
我们都睡了，晚上见吧。  
  
  
 **Eduardo POV**  
  
所以又轮到我了吗？知道我是唯一醒着的人稍微有点糟糕，好在还有电影相陪。  
  
再次感谢Mark把电脑留了下来。以后我再也不说他了。他太明智了。  
  
事实上，我现在有点想他。孤独并不好受，尤其在你变成吸血鬼的第二天。但我同样不想发生任何意外。  
  
我不会咬他，永远不会。他是我最好的朋友。  
  
呃，我可以讲讲Mark，其实你们完全能够谷歌，相信它比我详细多了。  
  
不，谷歌也不会有为什么我在Palo Alto的各种解释，我就是来度个假，看看朋友。  
  
对，我们闹翻了。但我们可以和好？  
  
谢谢理解。  
  
另外确认一下这部纪录片的播出范围？我好提前告诉一下公关部他们要不要做点什么准备……联合创始人变成吸血鬼听起来很酷，真的就不那么好玩儿了。特别Mark早被怀疑是只能晒太阳的吸血鬼，他会被围观的，很多很多人。实际上他现在已经被围观了，无论干点什么，都有博客啦小报啦各种消息告诉大家，惨透了。  
  
没，没有人知道，他当时跟某个博主吵了一架，具体内容我不太清楚，然后他就跑到新加坡来了。大概他吵输了？虽然这种可能性跟我走在路上遇见吸血鬼差不多……但既然我都变成吸血鬼了，所以。（耸肩）  
  
他有点固执。  
  
是，是的，他有时候非常固执，吸血鬼都吓不走那么固执。他坚持我们不再说话就像粘液怪一样又蠢又恶心，按照正常逻辑那么我们显然应该恢复对话。说老实话我有时候不太能理解他，我很惊讶，确实，相当惊讶。但他是对的，如果我们早点和好就能多点时间一起晒个太阳。  
  
现在太阳变成了要命的东西。  
  
但很高兴我没有失去他。  
  
也许我该离开？慢慢淡掉联系之类的。吸血鬼能和人类好好相处吗？许多人类确实和他们养的宠物相处愉快，可是他们又没打算吃掉点什么。  
  
我不会咬Mark，不过以防万一。  
  
人类是我的食物，如果哪天他不幸撞见我吃东西，他该帮我清理沾满血的地板还是报警？  
  
抱歉我有些啰啰嗦嗦，挺无聊的，现在。  
  
想起某些事同样让我难过。比如我本来打算过段时间回去探望一下我的父母。  
  
忘了它们吧。毕竟我还坐在这里跟你们讲话。那个可怜的姑娘血喷得跟喷泉一样。  
  
呃，请问播出范围是？  
  
那好吧，反正请大家对此保密，每一个看到这部片子的人，多谢。  
  
5.  
  
 **地点：酒店**  
  
Eduardo在换掉他沾满血的衬衫，Mark过来的时候带了干净衣物。  
  
“我们应该先回家。”蓝眼睛的人类盯着好友说道。  
  
Eduardo则显得有些困惑，他原本准备今晚去找其他吸血鬼谈一谈。  
  
“但如果他们不欢迎你呢？”Mark严厉地说道：“如果你只是个意外，而并非刻意被转化。你看见了三只吸血鬼，可是他们谁也没有追上你，那意味着还有第四只。为什么一开始他不出现？有别的原因或者他被他们排斥？”  
  
Eduardo没有思考过这些问题，从昨晚到现在，他历经惊惧、极度痛苦、重生的狂喜，脑海中除了弄清这一切什么念头也不剩。而且他从未觉得他们会伤害他，就天性而言，Eduardo不会想去伤害另一只吸血鬼。但Mark指出这可能是他人类性格的残留。  
  
“我们一无所知，Wardo，最好的选择是避免任何冒险，至少得等你适应你的新身份和新力量。这样起码你能逃走。”  
  
Eduardo被说服了，他们收拾好东西，一起回到了Mark家中。  
  
  
 **地点：Mark家**  
  
“第一步，测试你所具有的能力。我在网上查到了飞行，速度，变化，暗示，还有些乱七八糟的东西。到处都是幻想小说，必须排除那些错误项。”  
  
他们一起制定着计划，Mark打字的速度同他的语速一样惊人。暖棕色头发的吸血鬼先生点点头，环顾四周紧紧遮蔽不留一丝缝隙的窗帘，它们好像和昨天不太一样。  
  
“你加了遮光帘？”  
  
他走过去拉开原本的浅色窗帘，那后面多出了一层厚重面料。  
  
“今天下午想起来顺便就弄了，”Mark看着屏幕随口回答，“阳光对你来说过于危险，你应该注意点儿。资料里说你会被阳光烧死。”  
  
“化为灰烬？”  
  
“不会比BBQ更糟糕。”  
  
“你的幽默一如既往没人欣赏。”  
  
“有吸血鬼欣赏。”  
  
Eduardo叹口气，坐回去，Mark的计划表巨大而详细，被不同颜色的单词充斥，看得Eduardo头晕眼花。他甚至看见了“购置清单：灭火器”。  
  
“看来你打算跟消防员抢工作。”  
  
吸血鬼先生揉揉脸，打从诉讼结束后再一次感到了自己的生活就如同一部电影，只不过分类从人物传记换成了惊悚喜剧，却同样使人身心俱疲。  
  
“你还可以买把水枪，简单快捷容易上手。”  
  
Mark顿了顿，添上这一条，顺便加了个备注：在家里安装自动灭火系统。  
  
“我对生存环境的要求可真高。”Eduardo忍不住伸手揉了揉那头小卷毛。而Mark大概已经陷入了某个纯由思维构筑的世界，对Eduardo的举动全无反应，表情空白的死死盯住光标。  
  
吸血鬼先生好奇地凑近查看，“其他测试：食物范围（不同种类的血液，寻常食品），各项生理机能（”。  
  
“Hey，Mark？”  
  
蓝眼睛人类吓了一跳，茫然地挪开视线看向好友。  
  
“要测试哪些部分？”Eduardo问，紧接着抱怨：“你才应该注意一下，你比我更像个面色苍白的吸血鬼。”  
  
“事实上，”苍白的卷毛宅男反驳，“吸血鬼的面色是惨白。”  
  
“呃，好吧，我照不了镜子，什么也不知道。”沉寂了片刻，Eduardo忐忑不安地询问：“我看起来真的很糟糕？”  
  
在哈佛的时候他就很注重形象，所以，Mark耸耸肩，拿出手机拍了张照片给他。  
  
“棒极了，我看起来就像快挂了。”  
  
Eduardo沮丧地环住椅背，彻底放弃关于吸血鬼外表的全部幻想。  
  
“过两天也许会好一点，你看见他们的时候不是没看出来什么不对？”  
  
“希望吧。但是，呃，如果我再也不能从镜子里看见自己，考虑穿什么简直会成为噩梦。”  
  
“照片？”  
  
“全身照可有点艰难。只有靠DV了。感谢科技发展。”  
  
“相当正确，如果提前一两百年他们只有互相给对方画像。”  
  
Eduardo想象了一下Mark给他画像的场景，笑得差点从椅子上摔下去。  
  
6.  
  
 **Dustin POV**  
  
晚上好！我们正打算去酒吧呢，Chris和Sean还在换衣服，他俩拒绝衣冠不整出门。  
  
说真的，我穿件衬衫怎么就衣冠不整了？  
  
我们要去BK，一家吸血鬼酒吧，所以我们能自由出入。有时候我讨厌吸血鬼这一点，需要邀请才能进，谁会邀请我们进酒吧啊！  
  
哦Chris在喊我，我得去看看他们穿得怎么样了，照不出影子也很讨厌。  
  
  
 **地点：Mark家**  
  
“你会飞，验证过了。速度，也还行。那么接下来是变化。你感觉自己能变形吗？”  
  
“呃，没什么感觉。但我想可以试一试。”  
  
“一只鹿？”  
  
“好吧。”  
  
Mark惊奇地看着面前那只花纹美丽的幼鹿，它走近Mark低头蹭了蹭他的手。  
  
“非常完美，”人类仔细观察了一阵后说道，“我看不出什么破绽。”  
  
“听起来不错。”  
  
Eduardo变回来，忍不住张开手指将它们和鹿蹄进行对比，那是怎么办到的？与此同时他也确认了Mark资料中关于蝙蝠的那些描述。  
  
“至少你前二十年没为此苦恼过。”Mark端着红牛指向Eduardo：“已经比大多数人幸运了。”  
  
“真是多谢你对我人类外表的高度认同。”  
  
“你太焦躁了，Wardo，当只吸血鬼不会要你的命。你对蝙蝠存在偏见。”  
  
“是啊，我已经死了，尸体不应该有偏见。”  
  
眼睛颜色像果核一样深的吸血鬼陷入柔软的垫子里，他比平时更加苍白，因而显示出某种雕像般肃穆的美感。人类仿佛经受不住诱惑一般上前亲吻了他。  
  
“Mark？”  
  
Eduardo吓了一大跳，立即接连抛出暗示。  
  
“对不起？我有点困了，刚刚发生了什么？”  
  
蓝眼睛人类迷迷糊糊地询问，他看起来完全不记得他是怎样凝视过暖棕发色的吸血鬼，然后靠近了他。  
  
“没什么，我们在讨论蝙蝠。”  
  
Eduardo镇定地回答，并没有放松暗示的力度。  
  
“尸体不应当有偏见？”Mark打了个呵欠，边走边回头对Eduardo说道：“科学来讲你的状况应该叫做‘活死人’，算不上尸体。”  
  
“好吧，好吧，你说得对。”Eduardo勉强敷衍，忽然叫住正在上楼的Mark。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你很困了，刚才没发生任何事，好吗？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
“睡个好觉，晚安。”  
  
Eduardo独自呆了一会儿，接着打开他的电脑，重新安排他本星期、下星期、以至其后数年的工作计划。  
  
  
 **地点：Palo Alto的某处**  
  
“今晚愉快吗，伙计们？”  
  
Dustin的快乐永远可用肉眼观测，虽然没有猎物，但偶尔出来见见朋友们令他十分开心。这片地区大约有三十几只吸血鬼，他认得大部分。  
  
“还行，我买了两本书打发时间。《暮光之城》？小姑娘们的爱好真可怕。”  
  
Chris作为他们中最年长的吸血鬼，一直努力融入时代变迁。这就是为什么他八百岁了依然平易近人。Billy不算，毕竟8000岁就像个远古神话，Billy连牙都跟他们长得不一样。  
  
Sean勾着外套甩圈，看得出来心情也不错。不过迎面而来的一群人让他有些不快。  
  
双方停下来，对峙数秒，Dustin拽住Sean的外套以免这个叛逆男孩儿和对方发生冲突。对方阵营里也有人拦着。  
  
“走吧，走吧，别多事。”  
  
双方错了过去。  
  
Sean回头喊道：“可别忘了抓虱子。”  
  
对面立刻有人停下：“你说什么？”  
  
“别说了Sean。”  
  
“我们的听力敏锐着呢！”  
  
他们其中之一发现了摄像头：“你们在拍MV？”  
  
“好了我们都不想找麻烦。”  
  
“尽管来试试。”Sean走过去挑衅：“滚回去闻你的裤裆吧！”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“嘿嘿冷静点儿，冷静点儿。”  
  
“我们才不闻自己，只会互相闻，这是我们打招呼的方式。”  
  
“别说了摄像机拍到了……”  
  
“看这儿，有根棍子。”Sean把什么扔了出去。  
  
“别追他骗你的！”  
  
跑出去的少年满脸沮丧地走回来。  
  
“你们有点过分了。”“这可不友好。”  
  
其中几个呼吸急促，喉咙里发出野兽般的低声咆哮。  
  
“伙计们冷静点儿，停下来，深呼吸！深呼吸，冷静，慢慢数到十，深呼吸。”  
  
吸血鬼们高度戒备，狼人一旦变身，攻击力足以伤害到他们。幸好在金色头发的头领的安抚下，狼人们最终平静下来。  
  
“感谢上帝，今晚不是满月。”  
  
“好了，我们也不想这样的事情发生。”  
  
“就这样，走吧，祝你们有个愉快的夜晚。”  
  
吸血鬼以尖牙和嘶嘶声回应了他们，狼人则报之以长长的嚎叫。  
  
  
*本节大量引用原台词  
  
7.  
  
 **Eduardo POV**  
  
天快亮了，我最好回房间里呆着，Mark还是需要点阳光的。  
  
（他躺到床上，侧脸看向摄像机）  
  
也许我该买个棺材，哥特风？我知道有些人喜欢那个。但是床不错，我永远不会讨厌睡在床上。枕头，被子，床单，这些让我感觉自己还是个人类。  
  
Mark说得对，我太焦躁了。  
  
（长长的沉默）  
  
I was dead.  
  
（他神情疲倦）  
  
心脏不再跳动，血液不再流淌，阳光不再落到我身上。没有家人，也没有朋友，白日的一切都远去了。幸好我的工作不必定时上班，还能继续。  
  
假装什么都没发生过或许能让人好受些，但镜子可不听我的。当你发现自己没有影子，太奇怪了。我想我还没有做好心理准备当一只吸血鬼。  
  
（喃喃自语）  
  
我慢慢开始饥饿，像人类需要吃谷类和肉类，我们渴望血液。也许我会咬Mark，他就睡在这栋房子里，正在起床或者吃早餐。一开始我就想那么做。  
  
……  
  
我永远不会。  
  
  
 **地点：Mark家**  
  
Eduardo进入睡眠状态，藉此回复力量。  
  
Mark轻轻推开门进来，站在床边看着Eduardo。  
  
#  
  
他安静地端详闭上眼睛深眠的吸血鬼，沉沉黑暗中窗帘紧闭，只有那轮廓渐渐在Mark眼中清晰。  
  
人们是对的，他想，关于各色幻想文学的无稽叙述，尖牙，肤色苍白，敲着玻璃让你请他进门的优雅异族。通常而言那很可笑，逻辑不通，所以天真美丽的少女往往以死亡祭献她的爱。但有一件事是正确的，人类会爱上吸血鬼。  
  
爱上他面前这个熟睡的、神情安宁的、令他想起暖色灯光和枫香树枫糖的吸血鬼。  
  
从他是个人类的时候开始。  
  
“Good night.”  
  
  
 **地点：Mark家**  
  
“晚上好。”  
  
Eduardo走进餐厅，Mark正在从袋子里拿东西出来。  
  
“这些是什么？”他帮忙把鲜红的液体倒进碗和杯子，整张桌子瞬间都被腥气包围了。“血？”  
  
“各种动物的，测试一下你的接受度。”  
  
“好吧。”  
  
Mark带回来的血液种类超过了二十种，Eduardo不得不再去找些杯子出来。  
  
“袋子里有，”Mark取出几个小杯子滑过去，“Circe顺便准备的。”  
  
“她真贴心。”Eduardo不想对Mark把寻找血液这种诡异的任务扔给他助理发表什么看法，毕竟这位女士平常就令人敬佩地能应付来Mark。  
  
银色小杯子做工精致，Eduardo拿过其中一个，却立即松手，发出痛苦的嘶声。  
  
Mark一惊：“怎么了？”  
  
“银，”Eduardo后退一步避开跌落在地的银杯，看着手上被烫伤的部分发黑，然后愈合，“银会伤害我们。”  
  
想必是太过贴心的Circe特意找来映衬老板诡异的小爱好。  
  
“对不起，我该想到的。”  
  
Mark捡起杯子，把它们通通扔进纸袋里塞进储物柜。  
  
“没事，往好处想这只是个无害的杯子，而且我们现在知道吸血鬼怕银器是真的。”  
  
人类耸耸肩：“我去检查一下家里其他地方。”  
  
Eduardo留在餐厅将剩下的血袋倒入碗中并贴上标签，最后两袋上半个字也没写，Eduardo将它们放在了一旁。  
  
Mark带着电脑回到餐厅，他写了个小程序，以便更好地分析Eduardo可能的食物来源。  
  
主要食用肉类的血液基本都包涵在内，从各方面综合而言，鸡血的效果似乎要出色一些。Mark注意到数据中缺少了两个主要成分。  
  
“你没有喝其他两包？”  
  
“上面没有贴标签，我怕分不清。”  
  
Eduardo拎起一包，用尖利的犬齿撕开血袋，小口啜饮。  
  
“味道不太一样，比其他感觉都要好，”喝到一半他慢下来，细细分辨着，“但是不太新鲜，像是过期了。”他猜到了什么：“医院里拿来的？”  
  
Mark弄开了另一袋，递给他，算是默认。  
  
这次的血尝起来更加香甜，腥气转化成渴望的欲求，Eduardo很快吞咽完了一整袋血液。满足感令他一直紧绷的神经放松下来，懒散地撑头坐在桌边，看Mark整理数据。  
  
“人类血液效果最佳，新鲜的大于储藏品，其次动物血液中鸡血可充当替代，其他血液味道欠佳。看来我们得做点准备。接下来是检测需求量，不过得等你饿了再说，要监控时间长度。这里全部血液加起来大概超过……Wardo？”  
  
Mark抬头，餐厅温柔的暖色灯光照下来，夜晚安静，Eduardo目不转睛地盯住他颈窝的大动脉，同样的香甜气息从Mark身上散发出来，拉扯欲望。  
  
7.5  
  
Eduardo不太对劲，Mark暗自警惕起来，他从未在好友眼中看见过那种属于贪婪的色彩，甚至隐隐泛起血腥的深红。  
  
那袋血。他立刻意识到事情哪里出了差错。他确实不应该低估血液对一只吸血鬼的吸引力，尤其是新鲜甘美的滋味有多少可能性引诱一只新生的、从未品尝过那味道的吸血鬼失去理智。他还用了自己的血，以保证它们刚刚从血管中流出，甚至还能隐隐察觉到温度，跟医院的血袋尝起来绝不相同。  
  
Mark放轻动作，期望尽量不要惊动这只濒临失控的异类。逃离这栋房子显然行不通，他们测试过Eduardo的速度，在Mark跑出餐厅前他就会被吸干血。同时他手上除了一台笔记本电脑别无他物，反抗也是不现实的。那么，感谢贴心的Circe和她精巧的、银质的杯子们，他离储物柜不太远。  
  
银可能会伤害到Eduardo，但操心那之前Mark最好先保住自己的命。  
  
他选择了一个最方便接近柜子的角度，下定决心，然后纵身扑去——  
  
他碰到了柜门，光滑坚硬的触感鲜明冰冷地留在指尖，与此同时是吸血鬼没有生气的、扣住他手臂和腰背的手指。那完完全全不是人类应有的力量，饱含惊惧与压迫，令Mark差点停止呼吸。  
  
Eduardo已经不是他自己了，眼眶中猩红闪烁的吸血鬼和那个听打过官司的前好友神经兮兮鬼扯一通后依然愿意选择恢复他们的友谊的、对Mark格外友善的人类。他重生成了截然不同的事物，将面前这个卷发蓬乱穿着卫衣的蓝眼睛年轻人视作食物、晚餐、活体血袋，而不是Mark。  
  
他再次做了一个错误的决定，Mark想，他本不应该相信任何幻想文学中提供的看似有趣的信息。小姑娘们随意幻想，用鲜血、用爱意喂养一位传说中英俊的血族，拥有他，独占他，在那永生的生命里深深刻下痕迹。虽然他不能否认，当Eduardo啜饮鲜血时潜伏在他神经上隐秘的兴奋。  
  
他是特别的。  
  
这个幻觉曾给予Eduardo致命一击，现在轮到Mark了。吸血鬼观察着他的猎物，死亡已经初露狰狞的面孔。  
  
Mark试着喊Eduardo的名字。他仍然能呼吸，能开口，何不做点最后的挣扎？  
  
吸血鬼似乎有些迷惑了，盯住Mark看了一阵，微微放松力气。  
  
“Wardo？”他再次尝试喊了第二声。  
  
那奏效了，Eduardo眼中的红光缓缓消退不见，他甚至放开了人类。  
  
然而还未等欣喜蹿上心脏，吸血鬼张开嘴猛然靠近，尖牙瞬间划破了Mark的颈部。  
  
砰——  
  
墙壁传来重物落地的声响，吸血鬼痛苦地蜷起身子。  
  
他被弹开了。  
  
Mark深深呼吸让自己尽快镇定下来，他没有动，因为Eduardo正好挡在离开餐厅的路上，而且他尚未明白吸血鬼因何遭到攻击，或许他该呆在原地以求得庇护。  
  
颈部划破的伤口有一点点血珠沁出来，并不严重，可以说他受到伤害的一瞬间那力量就阻挡了Eduardo。Mark把他的帽子立起来，果然有一个银光闪烁的小十字架滑了出来。  
  
看来他无所不能的助理小姐隐藏着许多秘密啊。Mark带上那条十字架项链，静静等待Eduardo的反应。  
  
8.  
  
摄像机原因不明地故障又恢复后  
  
  
 **Eduardo POV**  
  
我的背有点疼，上帝，就像我狠狠摔到了墙上。  
  
Mark站在储物柜旁边，他看起来不太好，发生了什么？他的脖子上有血，我闻到味道了。  
  
天啊，不要是我想的那样。  
  
  
 **地点：Mark家**  
  
Eduardo好像恢复了神智，他靠墙坐在地板上，衬衫蹭了一墙白灰。  
  
“你好些了么？”  
  
Mark松了口气，拉开一把椅子坐下。他站得有些久，而早在他被吸血鬼制住的时候就感觉自己需要个地方歇一下。  
  
“我的背有点儿疼，除此之外没有什么事情。”Eduardo疲惫地拍拍身上的灰，有些犹豫地问道：“你感觉怎么样？我是不是……我不太记得，但我猜场面失控了。”他沮丧地低下头，“很抱歉，一定吓坏你了。”  
  
Eduardo知道被吸血鬼追逐是个什么滋味，他在房子外被追上并失去了生命。  
  
“还能承受。”Mark耸耸肩，拿过他的电脑。气氛一时安静下来。  
  
#  
  
Circe的事需要确定一下，搞不好他们会需要她的帮助。  
  
一位女巫。  
  
Mark甚至期待她能有办法令Eduardo恢复得像以前一样。  
  
他瞟了一眼Eduardo，吸血鬼依然垂头坐在地上，不知想些什么。  
  
愧疚，显然的，Eduardo袭击了他最好的朋友（好吧这个称呼待定），而这无疑也是最令他感到恐惧的事情，他伤害了Mark。  
  
但Mark可不怎么在意，无论如何，他现在好好地活着，在干自己最擅长的事情，他还额外发现了一位女巫——她的信息是伪造的，看起来没有什么问题，不过要是你假设她活了很久，疑点就像奶油蛋糕上的草莓那么明显。  
  
同时这个聪明的人类不打算安慰他的朋友，如果Eduardo对他怀有愧疚、不安，并可能带来补偿，Mark有什么理由要去打消这些情绪呢？也许数年前他们之间的阴影依然存在，Mark必须利用一切机会摆平它们。  
  
你看，这就是为什么在打过官司又奇迹般地和好之后，他们依然保持着朋友关系。Mark实在不擅长追求一名人类，直到他的圈定目标都变成了吸血鬼也是这样。  
  
可能他会擅长追求一只吸血鬼，毕竟他有个女巫当助理，她总会知道点儿东西。  
  
#  
  
Eduardo仍然靠着墙发呆，手臂环抱曲起的左膝，右腿则收回来用脚踝抵住左脚后跟。那是个熟悉的姿势，在Kirkland的时候他偶尔会这样坐在Mark床上看书。  
  
卷发的蓝眼睛人类走过去低声对看上去有点儿茫然有点儿伤心的吸血鬼说了些什么，他似乎在安抚Eduardo。  
  
“我很好，”Mark半蹲着重复这句话，“Circe的项链会阻止你。”  
  
Eduardo稍微放松了些，同样轻声回答他的朋友：“好。好的，但是你该离开了。”  
  
Mark答应了，给了Eduardo一个拥抱。Eduardo也同样拥抱了他。  
  
然后人类倾身过去在吸血鬼脸颊上落下一个亲吻，自然地站起来对他说晚安，离开了餐厅。  
  
9.  
  
 **Dustin POV**  
  
我们有了个新成员，是上次那个Eduardo，Billy转化了他。  
  
还有Mark。  
  
他是个人类，Eduardo带他来的。起先我们有些抵触，就是呃，猫咪不和老鼠玩儿，对吧，你也不和你的面包交朋友。但Mark迅速获得了所有人的友谊。我是说，他送了我一个鲑鱼模型，我还是人类的时候就爱它们。而Chris一直都很温和，他们还能聊聊天——好几百年没人在与Chris的争论中胜出过了。他俩语速真快……Sean最开始有点儿不太高兴，不过世界上总会有些意外，Mark喜欢在编程的时候听他的歌。Sean听说这件事的时候整张脸都在发光，太可怕了，然后他就对Mark展现出了前所未有的友好。如果他也能对Eduardo这么友好我们都会更高兴一点，很可惜他俩就那样。我想也许是因为他们都是被Billy转化的，某种意义上来说，他们算兄弟。大儿子和突如其来的小儿子，你懂啦。  
  
  
 **Eduardo POV**  
  
嗨，我真开心。我该早点儿来找他们的。  
  
Mark也和他们相处得很好，每个人都喜欢他，包括Billy。他送了Billy一把电动牙刷。  
  
本来我不想让Mark来的，他是个人类，而这有几只吸人血的危险生物。但他说他跟Circe谈过了，项链能阻挡吸血鬼的伤害，所以我就带他来了。那很不错。  
  
我以前很少看见Mark和谁相处得这么愉快。倒不是说他招人烦，好吧，有时候有那么点儿，你想把他做成怪味罐头扔进大海……总体而言他不是讨人喜欢的类型。好在他们都能忍受Mark的脾气，我敢说Sean甚至很欣赏……他自己也是个麻烦鬼。  
  
我喜欢他们。这些吸血鬼很古老，但某些方面又很天真，他们搞不懂网络，不知道Facebook是什么……Mark花了五分钟搞定了这事儿，他又多了三个用户——Billy都八千岁了，别为难老人家。  
  
  
 **地点：公寓**  
  
“我觉得你会喜欢这部片子。”  
  
Eduardo选了LOTR，第一部到第三部连看，今晚不用睡了——他们是吸血鬼，万岁！  
  
Chris扯过一个新抱枕，巨大的龙猫。虽然他品味一向复古（他本人确实非常古老），但Chris也善于接受新事物，他连《暮光之城》都看得差不多了。  
  
“Dustin他们在做什么？”  
  
Mark、Sean、Dustin一人拿台笔记本在地毯上靠了个东倒西歪，Chris只能看见Sean的屏幕上有只可爱的猫咪。  
  
“Dustin在学编程，他跟Mark打了赌他能自学成功……Sean最近迷恋猫咪纪录片，也许很快你们就会多添一个舍友。至于Mark，他永远都在工作。”  
  
“热爱工作是件好事，毕竟人类生命短暂。”Chris张开双臂，舒服地向后倾倒：“享受时光是永生之族的权利，只要你愿意，睡上一百年都没问题。”  
  
“那可真是非常久，对吧？”  
  
“对人类来说。你看，我八百多岁，Dustin将近四百，最年轻的Sean也快满两百岁了……当然，现在你是最年轻的了，吸血鬼宝宝。”  
  
“Hey！”Eduardo不满地抗议。  
  
“你当吸血鬼还没有一个月呢，要学的多了去了。”  
  
“看你的电影吧！”  
  
Eduardo恶狠狠地塞给Chris一桶爆米花，并在年长吸血鬼诧异的眼光下伸手拿了几颗出来……  
  
（两分钟以后）  
  
“你还好吗？”Chris在门边担忧地问。另外三个人听到动静也都放下电脑围了过来。  
  
Eduardo说不出话，挣扎着比了个OK的手势。上帝，为什么没有谁提醒他吸血鬼不能吃东西？  
  
他几乎把咽下去的每一滴血都吐了出来。按失血量来算他应该已经休克了，脸色苍白浑身冰冷地躺在地板上……不过也差不多啦，他脸色苍白浑身冰冷地趴在马桶边吐着血。  
  
这下好了，Eduardo擦了擦嘴角用力看了忍不住发笑的Mark一眼，在问清一切之前他绝不会再干任何事了。  
  
同时鉴于这个令人“吐血”的小插曲，电影之夜泡汤了，Eduardo得回去好好歇一下。临走前他给Chris放了另一部片子——既然吸血鬼有一个龙猫抱枕，想必也不会介意看下电影。  
  
道过别，Eduardo在门口等Mark把车开过来，草丛里似乎有光闪了一下。  
  
10.  
  
 **地点：Mark家**  
  
傍晚，太阳落山后，睡过头的吸血鬼被人类推醒。  
  
“Mark？”  
  
“看这个。”Mark把笔记本递过去：“前面有点无聊。”从诉讼纠纷一直八卦到哈佛往事而已，Mark这几年不知道看过多少版本了，最异想天开的一篇是他和Christy——说起Christy他们好像搞忘了找她算账，把前男友当血袋送给吸血鬼可不是什么友善行为。  
  
Eduardo打着呵欠往后翻，两眼之后立刻清醒过来。背景中模糊的房子分明就是吸血鬼们的公寓。至于图片下方什么秘密幽会之类的东西根本无足轻重，八卦他也见多了。  
  
“我已经查过这个博主了，他不是直接供稿人。”  
  
“我们得找到那个人，一旦他发现那里住着四个吸血鬼麻烦就大了。我先给Chris打个电话提醒他们。”  
  
然而年轻的吸血鬼立刻发现这几个老古董既没有手机，也没装固定电话，最糟糕的是他们或许出门了，也不在上网。  
  
“先过去一趟再说。”  
  
  
 **地点：公寓门口**  
  
两个警察正走出来，Eduardo和Mark都吓了一跳。  
  
“你们也是来BBQ的？小心一点，室内容易失火，刚才警报都响了。”  
  
“呃，好的，谢谢提醒，麻烦你们了。”  
  
吸血鬼和人类目送警察离开，敏锐的听力还让Eduardo发现了他们正在谈论的事——“刚才那是Mark Zuckerberg和Eduardo Saverin？打过官司的前好友？”“爱情总是很复杂，嗯哼？”  
  
  
 **地点：地下室**  
  
三只吸血鬼围住了什么东西，Billy蜷缩在一边，他看起来很不好，手臂和后背焦了一大片。并且每个人都湿淋淋的。  
  
“你们失火了？”  
  
Chris回头看了他一眼，表情稍微放松了些：“是吸血鬼猎人。”  
  
“那是真的？”  
  
Eduardo还没来得及反应，Mark已经走到了地上被Billy的厚重石板门压住的东西旁边，吸血鬼们没有掀开石板，所以Mark只能辨认出露出石板的一小截，应该是鞋子。  
  
“太阳快落山的时候他突然闯进来，”Dustin指指地下室那个原本是封上的但现在已经破开的通风口，“Billy被烧伤了，幸好不是正午，阳光不太强，自动灭火系统救了他。”  
  
那是Mark强烈要求安装的，谢天谢地。  
  
“但你们是怎么分辨出他是吸血鬼猎人的？”Eduardo能从鞋子看出性别，没有再多了。  
  
“一个人类，闯进居住着四个吸血鬼的公寓。”Sean翻了个白眼：“请问除了吸血鬼猎人他还能是什么？”  
  
Mark给出答案：“八卦记者。”  
  
两只年长的吸血鬼茫然地看着他，Sean则像被噎住了，一脸“不是吧这么敬业”。  
  
“应该是跟踪我和Mark过来的，”Eduardo叹口气，掀开石板，底下的人早已断气，旁边摆着摔坏的相机，“我猜就是那个供稿人。”  
  
也算是为毕生追求献了身……Mark真想匿名去投个稿，全球奇闻趣事一览，吸血鬼和娱记的生死情缘。  
  
作为最古老的吸血鬼，Chris比小朋友们周全仔细得多，他继续搜查了这个倒霉鬼全身，找出了十字架、削尖的硬木桩、大蒜。  
  
“一个吸血鬼猎人兼八卦记者。”  
  
如果不是Billy不幸被殃及，Sean发誓这是他近两百年生命中最搞笑的事情之一。  
  
“新手，要不然他会选择正午阳光最强烈的时候来。”  
  
Chris补充道，Eduardo和Mark点点头。  
  
“撒旦保佑他。”Dustin说，那是“下地狱吧”的另一种说法。  
  
“先别管他了，Billy怎么办？”Sean问道。那些烧焦的地方渐渐恢复成苍白的皮肤，但Billy看起来更虚弱了，他几乎不能移动。  
  
“他得休息上好长一段时间，阳光的伤害太强烈了。”Chris给小家伙们解释：“或许他得睡上几百年。”  
  
他们都被吓到了。  
  
“那我们该找个棺材把他装起来。”  
  
Sean看上了Dustin的那口，他们四个里就他睡棺材。  
  
“好，你和Dustin把Billy抬上去放进棺材里。小心一点，他现在可脆弱了。”Chris同意后开始分配任务：“我跟Eduardo去处理一下这个菜鸟，防止再招来警察。”  
  
“刚刚那两个警察？他们好像没有察觉异常。”  
  
“Chris对他们施加了暗示。他暗示能力超强，要是在几个世纪前他甚至能摆平Palo Alto所有的警察。”Dustin是在场唯一有所耳闻的吸血鬼，可惜经历过一次重大的挫折后，Chris的能力下降了不少。  
  
“好了Dustin，快开始行动，我们要抓紧时间。”  
  
“我去联系辆卡车，我们得把Billy运走，这里不安全了。”所有人都看着Mark，“你们的公寓暴露了，这家伙把它登到了八卦小报和博客上，以防万一。”  
  
“你们俩可真烦。”Sean抱怨，最终同意了Mark的看法，他们决定大家先去Mark家避难。  
  
（一阵忙碌）  
  
“我们走了，一会儿直接在Mark家见。”  
  
Eduardo对在草坪上守着棺材等车的三个家伙说，和Chris抬着尸体飞上天空。  
  
11.  
  
 **地点：公寓门口**  
  
“你们看这个，”Dustin捡起一封信，上面戳着红色火漆，“今年的邀请函！”  
  
“狂欢，狂欢！终于到了。”  
  
Sean催促他打开，信里会公布化妆舞会的时间、地点，以及本次的荣誉嘉宾。  
  
“不，我们应该坐下来好好阅读这些信息。”  
  
Chris说，率先进了门。  
  
  
 **Dustin POV**  
  
被邀请成为荣誉嘉宾是件很荣耀的事情，只有那些声名卓著的家伙才能担任。  
  
  
 **Sean POV**  
  
我们都很期待今年的派对，我听见有小道消息说嘉宾是Chris。  
  
  
 **地点：起居室**  
  
“好了，让我们打开它吧。”  
  
Chris弄破火漆，Dustin兴奋地抢过边缘烧焦做得像藏宝图的信纸，大声朗诵起来。  
  
“亲爱的亡者们——就是我们，”他对着镜头傻乎乎地笑，“Palo Alto的吸血鬼协会以及吸血鬼女巫俱乐部和僵尸社团，邀请你们参加六月六日举办的邪恶化装舞会，于晚上六点开始。”  
  
“666。”吸血鬼们露出邪恶的微笑。  
  
  
 **Chris POV**  
  
化装舞会对这片区域的不朽生灵来说是非常棒的，吸血鬼、僵尸、女巫，我们一起跳舞，狂欢，我爱这个。  
  
  
 **地点：起居室**  
  
“地址在哪儿？”Chris问道，假装他关心这个问题而不是另一个。  
  
“我看看……绝望教堂。”  
  
“绝望教堂。”Sean凑到Dustin身边重复，继续往下念：“本年的荣誉嘉宾……”  
  
他停住，悄悄和Dustin对视一眼。  
  
“是谁？给我看看。”Chris拿过了信，那上面写着：Sean Eldridge.  
  
他有点失望，但还能保持镇定：“Eldridge？Eldridge不错，我前男友也姓这个。”  
  
  
 **地点：书房角落**  
  
Sean和Dustin一起商量着对策。  
  
“他提到了他前男友，那可是件伤心事。”Sean年纪太小，只偶尔听过Chris提起那位先生，他们在一次来自教会的攻击中失散了。  
  
“Chris找了他几百年，一无所获，”Dustin叹了口气，“直到后来教会公布的被处死的吸血鬼名单上发现了他。”  
  
“自那以后Chris大受打击，暗示能力也下降了不少。”  
  
“一只心碎的吸血鬼。”  
  
“他尝试去报复教会，但那太危险了。幸亏Billy救了他。”  
  
“Billy救了他？”Sean问。  
  
“是啊，然后他们就结伴同行，后来遇到我，再后来遇见你。”Dustin撑住脸，怀念地环顾公寓：“最后我们四个就住在一起了。”  
  
Sean有些入神了，喃喃自语道：“古老的故事。”  
  
  
 **地点：Chris房间门口**  
  
“嘿，你真的不去吗？我们邀请了Eduardo和Mark，大家都要去。”  
  
Dustin敲着门。  
  
“我没有兴趣，你们去吧，我要把这本书看完。”  
  
“那好吧。但如果你改变主意了，随时过来。”  
  
吸血鬼转过身耸耸肩，对Sean说：“今年只有我们两个去了，走吧。”  
  
  
 **Dustin POV**  
  
Chris多半又想起了他的前男友，他要消沉上好一段日子了。  
  
我们安葬了Billy，Mark帮忙找了块安静的墓地，Billy能安稳地睡上一觉，时间到了我们再去把他挖出来。  
  
不管怎么样，化妆舞会总是不错的。  
  
  
 **地点：绝望教堂**  
  
“嗨，你们好。”  
  
中世纪打扮的年轻吸血鬼向他们走来，他有着枫香糖浆一样的眼睛和英俊柔和的面孔，极为引人瞩目，在场的女巫们有一半以上都盯着他看。  
  
“Eduardo！还有Mark。”Dustin给了他们一个大大的拥抱。  
  
人类带上冷浅金色的半脸面具，只露出神秘的蓝眼睛和削尖的下颌，以防被认出。三角帽和斗篷遮住了他全身，很好地掩盖了他身上属于人类的气味。  
  
台上荣誉嘉宾很快结束了发言，舞会开始了。  
  
有认识的吸血鬼向Dustin和Sean走过来打招呼。  
  
“哦嗨，Julian，这是Eduardo，这是Mark。”  
  
Eduardo和这只吸血鬼握了手，通常而言Mark不喜欢和人握手，但陌生吸血鬼是个新鲜体验。  
  
“你的手真暖和。”Julian惊奇地问：“他不是个吸血鬼吗？”  
  
“不，他不是。”Sean插进来，把Mark从吸血鬼们中间带出去，“去跳个舞，慢慢来。女巫们比较友好。”  
  
Eduardo给Mark指了个方向，Circe小姐正举着酒杯冲他们微笑。  
  
“那他是什么？”吸血鬼兴致勃勃地追问：“僵尸？”  
  
“不，不是。”  
  
“男巫？”  
  
“呃，他跟我不一样，他更……”  
  
“那就是人类。”吸血鬼隐秘低沉的声线中饱含嗜血的兴奋。  
  
“当然不是，Julian你听我说……”  
  
一边无所事事的Sean不怀好意地对Eduardo低语：“如果Mark被杀了你会伤心吗？”  
  
“什么？”Eduardo惊愕地瞪大眼睛，立刻抬头寻找Mark的踪迹。  
  
没有，没有，Circe跳舞去了，Mark没有跟她在一起。  
  
“Eduardo，你在找他么？”  
  
扬着怒火的尖锐女声分开人群，亡者们向场地中央看去。美艳苍白的女吸血鬼制住穿斗篷的男巫，正向另一方的吸血鬼冷笑。  
  
“你在找Mark？”她一字一句地问。  
  
“上帝啊，”Eduardo低呼，惊慌地看着Sean，“她怎么会在这里？”  
  
“我没有转化她。”Sean迷惑地说。  
  
“那是你以前的血仆？”Julian解释道：“非常抱歉，我不知道。她死前哀求我，于是我就转化了她。”  
  
“没关系，没事，她早就不是了。”  
  
为了报复Christy，Mark让Sean抛弃了她。  
  
但她现在出现在了舞会上，她还知道Mark的真实身份。  
  
荣誉嘉宾排开众人走到Christy身前，礼貌地询问道：“发生了什么事吗，小姐？”  
  
女吸血鬼甜蜜地微笑，就像她即将品尝一个覆盆子白巧克力冰激凌。  
  
“没有发生任何事情，Mr. Eldridge，除了我发现这里有，”她看向Mark，蓦然扯住斗篷狠狠丢在地上，“——一个人类！”  
  
亡者们霎时发出尖啸和嘶声，齐齐向中央围去。  
  
12.  
  
 **地点：绝望教堂**  
  
面色更白的三只吸血鬼努力突破人群试图靠近Mark，他们看见好心的Eldridge从女吸血鬼手上救下了人类。他没有受伤，所以亡者们尚能保持理智。  
  
Circe离得更近，在一片嘈杂中大声提醒Mark：“项链！项链！”  
  
十字架项链被手忙脚乱拉出衣领，亡者们顿时以Mark为圆心空出了一大片位置。Eduardo他们终于赶到，把Mark围了起来。  
  
“不好意思我来晚了，请问发生了什么？”  
  
金发吸血鬼不明所以地逮住一个同类。  
  
“人类。”那个人说，双眼放出贪婪的光芒。  
  
Chris心中一惊，立刻向中间冲过去。然后他看见了Sean Eldridge，苍白的、熟悉的、他的Eldridge。  
  
“天啊……”  
  
Eldridge愕然地注目往日的恋人，他没想到还能再次见到他，在这样危险的戏剧化的场合。  
  
“暗示！”他向Chris喊道，如果他们想要从如此多亡者中脱身，这是唯一的办法。  
  
Chris立即施放了大范围的暗示，女巫Circe也同时出手加强那暗示的效力。她还没等到年终奖，老板可不能就这样挂在这儿。  
  
“快带他走！”  
  
三只吸血鬼护住人类在变得迷迷糊糊的亡者们中间慌忙逃窜。  
  
  
 **地点：偏僻的郊外**  
  
“这是我最惊险的一个六月六日。”  
  
跑得足够远后，他们停下来休息，Mark喘着气说道。  
  
“那当然，伙计，你差点就没命了好吗！人肉大礼包，僵尸们会很高兴的。”  
  
“好了Dustin，别吓他了，都是我的错，我不该同意他来的。”  
  
“你们闻到什么没有？”Sean不理会他们，沿着空气中传来的那股奇怪的味道往树林中走。  
  
“有点儿，不怎么好闻。”Dustin也跟着去了。  
  
没走几步，Eduardo也察觉到那股味道，说不上喜欢或讨厌，但让他想起毛绒绒的狗狗们。  
  
“好吧，Winklevoss兄弟。”  
  
Mark最后发言，他还没摘下面具所以Eduardo看不见他的表情，不过Eduardo知道那一定无语极了。  
  
“谁让你们进来的？”一位狼人面色不善地注视他们。  
  
“这儿没说不让进啊。”永远热爱挑衅的Sean。  
  
金棕发色的首领无奈地过来安抚他们：“好了快去把自己锁起来Tyler，赶快点儿。”  
  
Eduardo犹豫了一下，还是打了个招呼：“嗨，Cameron，晚上好。”  
  
“晚上好……Eduardo Saverin？你怎么在这儿？”  
  
“呃，一言难尽。”  
  
“那就下次再聊吧，我们得先处理一下这个。”他向那边正在把自己锁在树上的狼人们示意了下：“我们要变身了，快走吧。”  
  
“好，谢谢提醒，下次见。”  
  
“等等，Eduardo Saverin？”Tyler发现了他们，大步来到兄长身边，“你变成吸血鬼了？”  
  
“确实是……但我们最好下次再聊，再会，Tyler。”  
  
“再会，”金发狼人笑道，“这下你可以去咬断Mark Zuckerberg的喉咙了！”  
  
“注意你愚蠢的发言Tyler Winklevoss，Wardo才不会咬我。”Mark掀掉面具讥讽地看着狼人。  
  
谁也没有发现被乌云遮蔽的月亮悄悄露出了脸。  
  
“哈——”“嗷呜——”  
  
野兽的咆哮和低吼交错响起，狼人们开始变身了，手脚变成粗壮的四肢，手指长出锋利的爪子，獠牙越来越狰狞可怖。  
  
“快走！回去Tyler！快把Mark带走！”  
  
“关掉摄像机！”  
  
“快走，人类的味道会刺激他们！”  
  
“嗷————”  
  
一只巨狼直直向Mark冲来。Eduardo扑上去踢开它，他们缠斗起来。  
  
更多狼人受到吸引低吼着和吸血鬼们搏斗。  
  
  
摄像机被打落在地，屏幕黑掉，只能听见血肉撕裂的声音和惨叫声。  
  
13.  
  
 **地点：小山坡**  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
Sean坐到他旁边，询问Eduardo。  
  
Dustin回家了，他们让他去看看Chris的情况怎么样，以及是否惹怒了吸血鬼、女巫和僵尸们，如果答案是肯定的那他们可能会需要搬家。  
  
“谢谢，Sean。”  
  
Eduardo疲倦地看着远方的黑夜，月光皎洁且美，但他决定从此以后不喜欢月亮。  
  
“听着，”年长一些的吸血鬼说，“你得习惯这个。”  
  
“习惯有谁在我面前被杀死？”他的声音里隐含讥讽和愤怒。  
  
“没错，习惯人类的死亡。不管他们是谁。”Sean耸耸肩，依然透露出一贯的满不在乎：“你是只吸血鬼，你要记得这点，Eduardo。而人类总是要死的。或许十年后，或许一百年后，他们生病、衰老、走向另一个终点。”  
  
“而我们要么被木桩和阳光杀死，要么永生。”  
  
年轻的吸血鬼喃喃应和，他深知这样的痛苦，然而无法不去感受。  
  
“我总是做错误的决定，Sean，”从大学那时候起，“不愿意停下，不愿意离开，怀抱有不该有的希望。我以为会有个恰当的时候，我能做到，但我也不知道哪里才是恰当的时候。直到他死去了。”  
  
吸血鬼的身体冰冷而死寂，即使悲伤击碎他的心，也不会看见眼泪。  
  
“至少这是个很酷的死法，比起疾病和衰老，”Sean尝试着安慰他的同族，他没有任何经验，活了两百岁的吸血鬼只有在此刻对着同样由Billy转化的他的兄弟，才感受到一些难过，和一些爱意，“或许Mark更喜欢这个死法，他是个超酷的家伙。”  
  
“如果对象不是Winklevoss兄弟会更好点儿。”Eduardo勉强微笑着说：“来吧，我们该回家了。”  
  
  
 **地点：小溪**  
  
一切都很好，Chris和Sean重逢了，其他亡者们接受了Chris的极力劝说而放弃找他们麻烦，女巫Circe也宣称她研究出一种新方法，能让吸血鬼们正常地生活在阳光下，除了不能进食，镜子里依然照不见身影，他们就像人类。  
  
亡者们聚集在溪边为真正的人类送别。  
  
“我会记得他的。”Dustin说。  
  
Chris朗诵了一段自己写的诗，Sean则丢了一打新谱子，那是他专门给Mark写的歌。  
  
他还没发奖金呢。女巫悲伤地想，又望了望Eduardo，她老板让她研究了那么多东西，一样也没来得及用上。  
  
年轻的吸血鬼一言未发，于是好心Sean为悼念做了结尾：“愿他的灵魂安息。”  
  
  
 **地点：公寓**  
  
“有人敲门，Chris，去开下门好吗？”  
  
Chris忙着看电影所以好心Sean起身去开了们。  
  
他呆住了。  
  
“不可思议，”他说，侧身让他们进来，一边大声喊道，“你们看看谁回来了！”  
  
“怎么了？”捣蛋鬼Sean从头梯探了个脑袋来看：“哇哦！Eduardo！快来！”  
  
“我闻到了狼人，一大堆。他们是来道歉的吗？”  
  
“我没听说过狼人会道歉。”Dustin回答：“他们只会咒骂。”  
  
“去看看吧。”  
  
Eduardo走下楼，在一堆人中间看见那个穿着连帽衫头发卷卷的蓝眼睛男孩儿。他脸颊上还有没痊愈的红色伤痕，但笑起来可爱极了，就像新生派对的时候，Mark对他挥了挥手。  
  
  
 **Mark POV**  
  
现在你们可以采访我了。  
  
我被狼人杀死了，但这里确实有个传说，被狼人咬了的人也会变成狼人。我很幸运拥有第二次机会。  
  
这没什么不好，除了满月的时候可能有些控制不住，但Eduardo是只吸血鬼所以也不必担心他会受伤。  
  
当早上我在草丛中醒来的时候确实很迷茫，我感到有些东西不一样了，但是你不知道到底是怎么回事。然后Winklevoss兄弟找到了我，他们很抱歉，同时告诉我了关于他们知道的一切。他们也是在Palo Alto被转化的，大概是诉讼期间，说真的想想当时的状况实在有点搞笑。这么说很奇怪，但我们现在算是朋友了。  
  
之后我又想，如果我和Winklevoss兄弟都算朋友，那Wardo应该重新分个档。  
  
我要去做了，祝我好运。  
  
  
 **地点：厨房**  
  
“Wardo，我有点事和你说，过来一下好吗？”  
  
“好，干什么？”  
  
“我有个想法。”年轻狼人在裤子上蹭了蹭手上的汗水，他比以前容易紧张、容易激动，所以得花更多自制力保持镇定：“Sean觉得不错他也相当赞同，Dustin和Chris也同意加入了。”  
  
“听起来很神秘。”  
  
“有一点儿，但你很早以前就知道了。”他说，蓝眼睛闪着光，愉悦且焦灼，令人相信前面有一个大大的未来等着他。  
  
Eduardo记得那种眼神，加勒比海之夜，他面前仍旧是这个卷头发男孩儿。吸血鬼的喉咙有点发干，感到自己的心脏重新活了过来，有力地跳动。  
  
“我想我可能知道你要说什么。”  
  
他低头亲吻年轻的狼人，以一种永生之族特有的对时间漫不经心的态度，去完成这个迟到的邀请。  
  
  
 **Dustin POV**  
  
看他们这样是说不了话了，那我来告诉你们吧！其实Mark想说的是唔唔唔——（Sean你放开我！）  
  
  
 **地点：厨房**  
  
“Great，fantastic，我本来打算把这个放到最后说但你是对的它应该最先说，我很后悔我们没有提前几年讨论这件事。”  
  
“现在也不晚，我听说狼人和我们拥有同样长度的寿命。”  
  
吸血鬼暖棕色的眼睛里闪烁着笑意。  
  
“那么现在来说说你原本打算告诉我的那件事吧，是什么？”  
  
“Facebook，”他解释道，“当然是另一个版本的，供吸血鬼、狼人、女巫、僵尸，还有别的奇奇怪怪的生物使用。Dustin的编程已经自学成功他可以帮上大忙，Chris负责公关，Sean来搞运营。他们也会逐渐加入人类的那个版本中来。”  
  
“简直天才极了，创始人先生。”  
  
“谢谢，以及……”他咬住嘴唇，有些为难地小声要求：“你可以闭上眼睛吗？”  
  
吸血鬼照做了。阳光透过玻璃落进来，他美得像古希腊雕塑。  
  
“看在上帝的份上，我变成狼的时候可比你高多了。”  
  
卷发男孩儿一边给他戴上戒指，一边嘟囔。  
  
“好的，狼人先生，我会在月圆之夜给你画像的。”  
  
Mark立刻不满地咬了他一口。  
  
“嘿！乖狗狗是不会乱咬人的Mark！”  
  
“我讨厌你。”  
  
“你才不，不然我就拒绝给你戴你的戒指。”  
  
他睁开眼睛，接过Mark递来的东西，戒环上刻着铭文：愿我的心同你安息。  
  
“我们确实一同安息了。”Eduardo在阳光里对他微笑：“但new life不错？”  
  
“相当地。”  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
